The Last Man Standing
by Shadow Scoundrel
Summary: www(dot)docs(dot)google(dot)com/document/d/18 3GAmJNhr18Rn6Iee2-yal-GXdgBAYnLhwsGVVOkI/edit?usp(equals)sharing This is the link to the story. A work in progress that is updated via Google docs. All the Characters from the story are from there rightful owners of Hasbro and Activition


_(Story is a work in progress)_

_**Prologue**_

My name is name is Shadow Scoundrel. I used to be a human. Funny now I'm here, in a place that I thought was only a fantasy. This place… "This" place I now call home. It's strange… like it was made for me. A paradise, if you will. I remember how it all began. How I got here, the infestation of Zombies, the "Swarm", Dr. Edward Richtofen, Samantha, Maxis. This is where I begin my story. It was 16th of January in the New Year. Hmff, seems like ages ago, Never the less It was my senior year at my high school, Bret Harte High, I was typing on the computer for my Senior Project during 5th period. Suddenly the lights go out. I got pissed for a moment, then remembered that it saved right before it went out. I was fine I was happy when I heard "Because of the power outage please contact your parents so then you can go home." I was able to call home and get a pickup. While I was heading home, I had a weird feeling, like, something bad was about to happen. Regretfully I was right. On the 18th, An Orange fog slowly rolled in The CDC where confused and decided to investigate, as soon as they touched the fog, it explodes, like a nuclear bomb. Yet there is no more fog… I look around I see parts of the earth following in the air, the place where the CDC were, gone. As if they never existed. There is light spewing out of the river, and the heat, it's like going from a blizzard to a volcano within milliseconds. It hurt a lot, and the smell, it smelled like what I imagine a rotten body going through the crematorium. That is when I saw my first "Real" Zombie. More of a "Shock and Awe" for the first thing of reanimating of a corpse, wait a minute, why is its eyes glowing? Why is its glowing orange? My mind is racing of things, then one thing of my ideas makes me almost fall flat on my face, my theory of how universes work, where anything you think, is happening in another universe. "Edward." I whispered. "NO FUCKING WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" "Listen, I need your help. I don't have time to explain everything. DON'T LISTEN TO MAXIS. He is sending me back to when it all started and ending the world I'm sending Samantha down there so then he does not do so. That rat and I don't get along but we agree on one thing, and that is to not destroy the world. You and Samantha are the only survivors left. You can make some soldiers with the M40A1 Sniper Rifle Packed a Punched. They are Idiots, but they will add some protected firepower, yet they don't move that much." Richthofen says. "All right…" I say, "Wait what? I thought you would need some convincing." Richthofen said. "Richthofen." I know too much as it is."

_**Chapter 1**_

"Do you have any weapons?" Richthofen asks. "A rifle, a handgun, a revolver, and a bat." I reply. "Good you will need them. You will find her near the barn on your property." "All right, but is there any way to go back to my family here?" "What are you talking about?" "I was here but it wasn't with a shit load of zombies Richthofen, it was nothing like this then I see an orange fog on my property then BOOM! I'm here." "You must have entered a small rift in the universal plane. I can't open it. It's physically impossible. I'm surprised that you are here…" "No way back…" "Correct. Oh... You cannot cross back, it's just not possible." That hit me like a wrecking ball. All of me just wanted to do SOMETHING! SOMETHING! Instead of nothing but I couldn't. Even I knew it, it wasn't going to happen. I will never see my family ever again. I fell on the ground, partly for the resend of disgust, for shock, and agony. "My family forever lost…" "You need to focus! Samantha will arrive any minute, forget your feelings and focus that can save the last of humanity. FOCUS!" Richthofen yelled. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed! "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU GOD FORSAKEN NAZI!" I yelled. "I know, and regret it. I never meant to do the amount of destruction that I've caused. But the thing was is that I wanted to end the war. The element 115 drove me insane. I had no control over myself, and I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to change that." "Two minutes till the particles of her teleportation will hit the atmosphere. Two more till she reassembles at the barn. Hurry! You, must get going, I'm fading! Good luck." Richthofen said with a gasp. "May god have mercy on your sole Edward." Then, he was gone. I Hear Maxis, "What! There still is one, where is Samantha!?" I run to the barn to get to Samantha, if she dies, she heads to Maxis I cannot let that happen. I had to hold out with the few guns that I have. The blood dripping from all the infected, I don't know that moment but all went black. I see a night sky surrounded by a light blue waves. What made me regain consciousness was hearing Maxis scream. "STOP!" and I wake with two fuckers just holding my intestines, I grabbed the bat of mine and slammed them into the ground, the others just standing there, just watching me, with soulless eyes. I fall, it's like the belt broke on the conveyor belt. She was alive. Holding what looked like quick revive. As soon as it hit my mouth, it was as bad as what Dempsie has said "Tastes like red herring dipped in cat piss blaaah..." All of a sudden I feel excruciating pain where my ribcage was... and I see everything growing back into me. I reminded me so much of "Meet the medic." Except there is no maniacal laughing, no light show, and no Archimedes. I Picked up Samantha and said. "We need to get back to the house." she shook her head in agreement. She helped me as I limped back to the house as fast as we could go, still puzzled for the resend of "(Why did Maxis stop them attacking us… because if Samantha dies, wouldn't that mean she would be back with maxis?)" We enter the farmhouse, "Home sweet home." I said with a mix of sarcasm and sadness. I locked the doors, barricaded the windows checked my ammo supply. I decided to rest. Still thinking this was all a bad dream.

**_Chapter 2_**

The darkness in the room is complemented by its coldness. Yet, it has one thing that I myself didn't expect… comfort. Yet uncertainty of the darkness as if the comfort that I have was distrusting… The mare of the night spikes through the darkness like a lighthouse in the blanket of fog. Something I don't see clearly, till she stood at least ten yards, or was it twenty yards, the light blinded me so much I couldn't get a real measurement of the distance. This moment almost got me as much as going into as much as entering Richthofen infested hell hole. Yet hit me harder than losing my family. It is still to me a confusing feeling that I can't describe in detail myself. Yet never the less, I kneel "I notice that you know me, how?" Honestly, how do you tell royalty that you're a cartoon character from a TV show? "I just had a feeling that you were royalty...that's all." "All… right… then…." "There is a portal on your property; you must follow the steps that are in the scroll." "What scroll?" "You'll see it, but it's now time for you to wake." I wake with that damn Quick Revive in my mouth. "Fuck this is nasty!" "I see you're up, come in here wait what?" I see the dong lying on the ground, with its embers dying out, with a bag on her back. "What is she doing here, and why is she not chewing us up at the moment?" "(Just like what happened to Richthofen, she went mad with the element. She is nearing her final breath)" She was speechless I brush the side of the dog with my hand; a bolt lurches out like a hidden dagger. "Fuckin Hell!" "You say fuck a lot don't you?" "Yea Samantha." "How did you know my name?" "(Shit think of something)" "That German told me before he left." "Richthofen"? "Yea, him." I look in the bag. "What are you doing?" "Just looking." I see the scroll. "What the fuck? That was only a dream."" "What was only a dream?" "When I was out did you hear anything?" "I heard you mumbling a lot" "I saw a "(don't want her to think I'm crazy)" a… person of high importance and She" "She?" "Yes a she, anyway she said that there is a way for us to escape by a scroll that is located nearby. "Ok, that explains why the bag appeared right after you woke up." "Wait this appeared. "(Oh so that's why you were speechless)" OK that makes sense, I think... Well let's see what it says..."


End file.
